


Reminiscence

by moonsamurai



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, all of the other boys, fluff??, kind of, moon's writing fluff? more likely than you think, they're just mentioned mostly tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 11:55:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24849364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonsamurai/pseuds/moonsamurai
Summary: Malon misses her fairy boy.She remembers everything about him. From his smile to his anger, she loves— loved— everything about him.She likes to reminisce.
Relationships: Malon (Legend of Zelda) & Twilight (Linked Universe), Malon (Legend of Zelda)/Time (Linked Universe), Time & Twilight (Linked Universe)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	1. hopeless

**Author's Note:**

> i know absolutely nothing about oot, so i'm going off of only what the wiki says lol
> 
> so if it's completely inaccurate, i'm sorry :(

The first time Malon had met Link, it was at the Market. 

She had been looking for her father when the fairy boy and the blue fairy had asked her what was wrong. She had given him an egg and asked him to find her father for him. And he had promptly done so, finding Talon quickly and sending him back to the ranch. 

_Thank you,_ she had said, as if he would ever hear her when he was at the market and she was at the ranch. _You can't hear me, but thank you._

There wasn't much else to say. Just an encounter, nothing more. She didn't expect to see him again.

Until he turned up at her ranch. 

She clearly remembered seeing her— the fairy boy stepping into the ranch, a bright smile on his face, like he was ready to take on the world. He was waving off the blue fairy when she saw him.

She hadn't realized it then, when the tips of her ears went red, and when she felt heat on her cheeks. She hadn't realized how much she liked him, for one reason or another.

"Fairy boy!" 

Her smile hadn't disappeared for a second when she greeted him, showed him around, introduced him to Epona. She didn't stop _smiling._

"What's your name?"

"Link."

"Link, huh? I think 'fairy boy' suits you better. With the fairy with you, and all."

The fairy chimed wordlessly, settling on Link's hat.

"Maybe it does."

She had laughed and joked, and Link— fairy boy— had followed suit. 

It was then she had decided she was going to teach him her song. Her mother's song, _Epona's_ song.

Three clear notes in a downward melody, and the fairy boy got it down _perfectly_ on that deep blue ocarina. Sweet, clear, and just as simple as her song.

Epona had come rushing up soon after, whinnying and nudging Link cheerfully.

Her smile just grew wider. And maybe just a tad less genuine. 

She wished he could stay forever.

Which was strange— she barely knew him. She had met him only so long ago, and now she wanted him to stay at the ranch forever?

There was just something about the fairy boy that she was drawn to. She wanted to be with him for a long time. The two of them (and the fairy?), at the ranch, playing with the animals and being friends. 

She liked the idea of that.

But all good things had to come to an end. She accepted that. 

He had said there was things he had to do (although he didn't elaborate on what) and told her he had to get going. He thanked her for the day and started away from the ranch. 

"Bye, fairy boy! Come visit again, hear me?"

"I will! Bye Malon!" 

The fairy boy waved to her before he dashed down the hill, the blue fairy trailing behind him.

She took one last look at him, trying not to collapse then and there.

She was hopeless. 


	2. different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was different the second time.
> 
> He didn't smile like the fairy boy she knew.
> 
> He wasn't the fairy boy she knew.
> 
> She sank when he left without a goodbye.

He was different the next time they met. 

It had been a few months when he came back, riding Epona with a grim face. The blue fairy wasn't with him.

He had changed, she realized then. Something was different.

From the way he talked, the way he smiled, it was all different. 

Malon didn't recognize this boy.

He wasn't the fairy boy. He wasn't the boy who brought her father back to the ranch, the boy who laughed with her on one fateful day, the boy she taught her mother's song. 

It wasn't _right._

He wasn't the fairy boy— he was Link. He was just Link. He didn't have a fairy anymore, after all. 

She missed the fairy boy. 

He was too guarded, too quiet, nothing like the boy she had met at the marketplace with that sunny smile.

"Fairy boy?" 

He glanced at her in acknowledgment.

"What happened?" she asked, her mind racing to find a conversation topic. "Where's Navi?" 

His face darkened, and she blinked, not expecting to have hit a sore spot.

"...I don't want to talk about it."

She dropped the topic after that.

She hadn't tried to pry, but she wished she had.

They sat in the grass together, trying to find something to say, but there was nothing.

It felt too different. She didn't know him, and she couldn't tell if he knew her. Maybe he did, maybe he didn't. She hoped he did.

An hour or two passed with almost nothing but silence. 

It hurt to feel the change. 

He had to go eventually, but goodbyes were always sad, whether she liked it or not. 

"Thank you," he said quietly, "for having me here."

She opened her mouth to say something, anything, but nothing came out except a pathetic "of course."

He whistled, and Epona came running like the wind. She smiled softly, entranced by the bond between them. 

He was walking away from the ranch when she grasped at his hand in a moment of bravery.

"When will you come back?" she asked desperately.

The fairy boy— Link— just shrugged, a little smile creeping up on his face. "Soon," he whispered, as if she wasn't meant to hear that. He walked away without another word.

He didn't even say goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> time travel is weird, I almost had this one to be the seven year thing lmao


End file.
